Quantradyne APOD-33 dropship
:''Dropship redirects here. For other meanings of the term, see Dropship (disambiguation)'' The 'Quantradyne APOD-33 Dropship'Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. is a Terran aerospace transport. Overview The APOD-33 is a heavily armored tactical transport equipped for both atmospheric and deep space flight. Early experiments to arm dropships (including ordanance packages for an air-to-ground role)Banshee. Accessed on 2008-01-28 were abandoned in favour of maximizing payload capacity.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Dropships are also equipped with extraction fields and maglev linesBill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. in case the terrain is too difficult to land on. Mostly however, landings are carried out conventionally, the Dropship's single aft ramp and twin plasma engines allowing easy deployment. The engines shift their angles to allow this. Dropships aren't exactly the most comfortable transport craft, the interior's temperatures usually uncomfortably hot, even more so during re-entry. Cooling units are installed to offset this along with air scrubbers. Restraining bars are present for the transport of passengers and overhead racks for the transport of equipment and/or belongings. The Dropship's power bus is also compatible with the CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit. A user can 'jack in' to the power bus and view the Dropship's surroundings via a sensor system, the image being transferred to the suit's HUD. The Colonial Fleet was known for maintaining high standards for its Dropship pilots, the PEB (Preferred Experience Base) requiring an applicant to possess a combat pilot certification and hot-zone certification before being allowed access to a Dropship.Star Fleet. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Such pilots can operate alone, although a nav/comm. console is set behind the pilot's seat.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. In addition to military applications, Dropships are also used by civilians, ferrying down passengers from ships in orbit to planetside starports. Game Unit StarCraft Dropships are too slow to outrun aerial hunters like Mutalisks, Scouts, and Wraiths. If destroyed any units being carried are lost as well. While it has 8-slots like the Shuttle and evolved Overlord, the power of StimPacked infantry means a Dropship can carry substantial firepower. A fleet of dropships is often used to offload units directly on top of or near an enemy base. These "drops" are a key strategy for many Terran players. Upgrades * Ship Plating Quotations : See: StarCraft I Dropship Quotations StarCraft: Ghost StarCraft: Ghost concept art depicts "assault dropships". However, in-game, they appear to have been succeeded by the Grizzly.2006-02-09. Grizzly. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. StarCraft II The Dropship used to be very similar to the StarCraft I version. It has been given a healing ability, transforming it into the Medivac Dropship; thus, the Dropship can no longer be built in StarCraft II.Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. The Dropship touched down to unload units,Admin. 2007-10-28. Starcraft 2 Terran Units. StarCraft 2 Info. Accessed 2008-04-05. behavior that was previously seen in the original StarCraft Alpha, but not the final edition.Lord of Ascension. 2007-09-28. StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. There is a one second delay between every dropped unit.1) Reapers are much faster for raiding. In dropping units (like Marines), there is a 1 second delay between each unit that is dropped. In that 8 seconds, to drop all 8 Marines, you can do a lot of damage with Reapers. Karune. 2008-04-07. Medic/Reaper/Medevac Compilation:Cavez/Karune. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-07. Blizzard is currently toying with the possibility of returning the Dropship and making the Medivac Dropship an available upgrade.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 Known Dropships *''Doomhammer'' *''Lightbringer'' *''Sleepwalker'' *''Valkyrie Vixen'' Known Dropship Pilots *Captain Julian Byrne *Captain Tegis Marz *Captain Morrow *Graham O'Brien *Black Morgan Images Image: Dropship Profile.jpg|The Dropship's profile in StarCraft I Trivia The Dropship's design, pilot personality, unit quotations, and rank description, are heavily modelled or borrowed from the one found in movie Aliens. References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Terran starship classes